


Adecuación en el universo

by Tsuki_Sichi



Series: Diégesis ~Thorki Week 2020~ [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Ragnarok/IW, Sentimental Loki, Thorki Week, Time Travel, mention of guardians of the galaxy team, sentimental Thor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Sichi/pseuds/Tsuki_Sichi
Summary: A veces las realidades de los universos se tuercen, se rompen y se crean otras. En muchas ocasiones dejan de existir y es aún más raro que se unan para dar una nueva oportunidad.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Diégesis ~Thorki Week 2020~ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652803
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Adecuación en el universo

Cuando la batalla final llegó a su esperado desenlace, todos los Vengadores sobrevivientes tomaron su propio rumbo y, después de tantos años peleando, pudieron elegir la vida que siempre desearon vivir.

La decisión que tomó Thor fue quizás la mejor para él. Tony ya no estaba, Natasha tampoco, Steve decidió seguir el consejo que alguna vez le dio Tony, Clint regresó al campo con su familia y Bruce se animó a convertirse en profesor. Todos habían elegido su camino y para Thor ya no había nada más en la tierra para él, el mismo Thor lo sabía. Su gente estaba mejor sin él, realmente siempre lo supo, él jamás llegaría a ser un gran Rey como su padre; si alguna vez ambicionó el trono fue únicamente por orgullo, gloria y ansias de poder, poder que ahora sabía jamás iba a ejercer adecuadamente.

No se embarcó con los guardianes sólo para buscar nuevas aventuras, conocer nuevos horizontes, hacer nuevas amistades; estaba en esa nave para encontrar un nuevo propósito, algo que esta vez si le diera sentido a su vida. No es que no lo tuviera, simplemente se le perdió en algún punto.

Tenía un camarote en la Milano, sorprendente que la nave tuviera un espacio propio para todos, o casi propio. En esa nave, con esa gente, encontró un ambiente muy agradable y divertido; no había momento alguno en el que Quill y su amigo liebre no estuviesen peleando por alguna tontería como ¿quién fue el tarado que dejó pudrir las raíces de yaro? A Drax también le gustaba ver esas peleas y era un gran oponente para entrenar. La niña de las antenas era bastante rara pero era dulce y de alguna forma retorcida, inocente; Thor se volvió muy cercano a Mantis, más en los días en que no podía conciliar descanso alguno. 

Ese nuevo estilo vida era muy entretenido, algo vago pero muy diferente a lo que vivió en el pasado, ya sea en Asgard o en Midgard. Todo iba bien, lento, pero bien. 

La mayoría de los trabajos que realizaban eran de realizar encargos, como si fueran una especie de paquetería instantánea espacial, otras veces estaban haciendo acciones heroicas de rescates de naves varadas en el espacio, la mayor parte del tiempo se veían en vueltos en pleitos por apuestas perdidas u objetos robados por Rocket y siempre terminaban ocultándose en algún planeta basurero.

Thor aprovechó el último alboroto que causó Rocket para escabullirse un rato por las calles mugrientas del planeta en el que estaban, de alguna forma el lugar le recordó a Sakaar y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo hasta sacudir su médula espinal. Sakaar fue divertido, pero perdió muchas cosas en ese tiempo. Caminó entre los puestos callejeros de baratijas inservibles buscando nada en particular, quizás unas nuevas gafas de sol, algo moderno para variar.

No encontró nada que llamara su atención, nada hasta que llegó al último puesto que sólo era una lona sucia en el suelo, atiborrada con cosas viejas y que era atendido por un anciano. Había una daga a un lado de un espejo de mano roto, la observó por mucho tiempo antes de agacharse para cogerla; parecía oxidada o tal vez nada más necesitaba ser pulida, su empuñadura era de oro adornado con un patrón repetitivo de grecas que sentía conocer de algún lado y la hoja era corta pero de un filo mortal que aún podía causar daño. 

—Eso es mío— alguien dijo tras de él.  
—Lo encontré aq...— Thor se giró con una sonrisa bobalicona que pronto se deformó en una mueca de horror.

El sujeto que le habló parecía ser una copia idéntica a Loki, estaba peinado como Loki solía hacerlo, con el cabello hacia atrás conservando el largo hasta los hombros; sus ojos eran del mismo verde brillante y tenían la misma expresión aburrida que Loki hacía cuando Thor se comportaba como un tonto y su sonrisa, su sonrisa era la misma línea burlesca que muchas veces Thor rogó por volver a ver. Pero definitivamente ese no era Loki, vestía de una forma muy diferente y opuesta a lo que siempre usaba su hermano. No podía ser él. No, no podía ser Loki.

—Gracias— Thor ni siquiera parpadeó cuando le fue quitada la daga de su mano temblorosa, no se movió ni un centímetro cuando una moneda de oro fue lanzada en el aire a las manos del anciano. Ni siquiera respiró cuando sus ojos, plenamente abiertos, se encontraron con los del sujeto.  
—Cuando quiera— dijo el anciano mostrando con una sonrisa los pocos dientes podridos que quedaban en su boca.

“Tal vez... puede que sea...” Algo en el interior de Thor le gritó que reaccionara y se moviera, que fuera tras la persona que poco a poco se perdía entre la multitud.

—Lo... Loki— su voz tembló y apenas y él mismo pudo escucharla cuando dijo uno de los tantos nombres que ya no quería volver a pronunciar. Comenzó su caminar algo torpe y acelerado, empujando gente y criaturas de otros mundos que se atravesaban en su camino, tratando de no perder de vista al hombre que podía ser su hermano. —Loki... ¿Eres tú? Loki— poco a poco fue encontrando su voz y la fuerza para avanzar más rápido hasta gritar y detener a todos. —¡Loki, Loki! ¡Eres tú!— Gritó al final una afirmación desesperada más que una pregunta.

—Thor— dijo el hombre que Thor pudo comprobar no era una copia de su hermano ni una alucinación o artimaña extraña pues, su nombre fue pronunciado con la misma voz grave que Loki usaba en él, con la misma sonrisa maliciosa producto de una buena fechoría. Ese, definitivamente era Loki. —Escandaloso como siempre.

Thor casi cae al suelo por la impresión, era Loki en carne y hueso el que caminaba hacia él para detenerse delante suyo, con la multitud dispersándose una vez que se dieron cuenta que nada interesante pasaba. 

—¿Cómo es que tu...? ¿Cómo?— Thor tartamudeó mientras sus manos se movían de arriba a abajo señalando a Loki.  
—¿Estoy vivo?  
—Ajá, eso— asintió Thor con un movimiento errático y rápido de su cabeza.  
—Es una larga...— El abrazo con el que Thor envolvió a Loki, fue suficiente para que este se callara.

Thor no dudó en atrapar a Loki con sus brazos, no quería escucharlo o por lo menos no en ese momento; lo apretó con fuerza a su cuerpo y llevó una mano a la nuca de Loki para atraerlo más y así juntar su cabeza con la de él, para poder sentirlo y hacerlo real. Y Loki no le negó el abrazo.

Después de la conmoción de emociones de Thor, caminaron en silencio un largo rato. Había tanto que Thor quería decir pero se limitó a disfrutar una vez más de la compañía de su hermano y, en realidad, no podía hablar pues en cualquier momento sus nervios lo traicionarían y seguro se echaría a llorar.

—¿Qué pasó contigo?— Dijo Loki una vez que ambos se detuvieron a unos metros de un bar donde se desarrollaba una pelea en la entrada. Thor sólo tuvo que mirar unos segundos para distinguir a Drax lanzando una viga metálica contra un alienígena, mientras Rocket reía y apuntaba a un grupo de vándalos con una de sus armas y Mantis se colgaba de una gigantesca criatura para golpearla repetidamente con los puños, con Quill intentando bajarla.  
—¿A qué te refieres?— Rio levemente Thor antes de regresar su mirada a Loki.  
—Luces patético— dijo Loki mirando de arriba a abajo a Thor.

—¡Hey!— Thor arrugó la frente y contestó ofendido.  
—Pareces un pordiosero.  
—Claro que no, está ropa es cómoda— Quizás Thor cambió hace años su ropa de guerrero por pantalones holgados de algodón, sudaderas aguadas, ponchos rojos y esos zapatos de goma pero para él era lo más cómodo que había y, sin duda lucía bien.  
—Y estás gordo— remató Loki.

—Bueno si, subí un poco de peso pero me estoy poniendo en forma— de repente Thor recordó que tenía que hacer flexiones y estiramiento de brazos como para probar su punto mientras le dedicaba una mirada esquiva a Loki. —¿Y tú qué? Pareces uno de esos hombres trabajadores de Midgard, como mi amigo Daryl.  
—Claro que... Oh cierto— la razón por la que Thor dudó de que Loki fuese Loki, fue por lo simple y aburrido de su atuendo. Un pantalón café, una camisa blanca con una corbata negra y una chaqueta gris; todo completamente alejado del estilo de su hermano. 

—Te he extrañado, hermano— dijo repentinamente Thor.  
—Me imagino— contestó Loki mirando a Thor sin una sonrisa en su rostro que se burlara de él. —¿Cómo te ha ido?  
—Supongo que bien— Thor sonrió un poco y volvió a ver a sus compañeros, aún peleando como locos. —Ah, no me quejo. Es bueno tener algo que hacer y me divierto en el proceso. ¿Y tú?

—Excelente— Loki contestó sin agregar nada más.  
—Loki...  
—Bueno, fue agradable verte otra vez— Loki se balanceó sobre sus talones antes de darle un par de palmadas a Thor en la espalda y girarse para irse. —Continúa tú camino— hizo un movimiento ligero de cabeza para señalar a los amigos de Thor y se dispuso a irse, sin decir más. Sin dar explicaciones.

—Espera, no— Thor lo atrapó del brazo antes de que Loki se alejara de él. —No te vayas. Loki no te vayas— rogó no sólo con la voz, con los ojos plenamente tristes y desesperados y, con el ligero temblor de su mano que mantenía a Loki en su lugar. —Quédate conmigo.  
—Thor— Loki suspiró y colocó su mano libre en la temblorosa de Thor. —No soy el Loki que tú piensas.  
—Lo sé— murmuró Thor bajando la mirada y soltando a su hermano. —Se que no eres... Pero si lo eres y si estás aquí... Si estás aquí significa que puedes quedarte.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?  
—No eres el único viajando en el tiempo.

Loki enarcó una ceja y no dijo nada para no revelar el asombro que Thor le generó al descifrar la razón de su existencia. Al final supuso que era obvio y que cualquiera podría haberlo deducido.

—Quédate, Loki.  
—Tengo que volver a mi línea de tiempo.  
—No, no tienes.  
—Además tengo... negocios que terminar.  
—Loki, por favor.

Muy en el fondo Thor sabía que de nada serviría rogarle a Loki y aún así, lo hizo una y otra vez aunque la conversación se estancara y no fuera a dar a ningún lado. 

Y hubo algo en su mirada y su postura que hizo a Loki reflexionar, algo en la forma tan derrotada de Thor lo mantuvo inmóvil pensando en que, tal vez, él lucía igual de derrotado y perdido; que, quizás él también deseaba un lugar establecido, a lado de alguien querido. No es que no lo supiera, inconscientemente lo estuvo negando a pesar de ser Loki el desesperado en encontrar y ver al Thor que, en un universo diferente al suyo, lastimó.

Estúpido. No valía la pena negarlo ahí, parado frente al hombre devastado; no podía negar que todos esos viajes y saltos en el espacio-tiempo, los había realizado justo para estar ahí. Y quedarse.

La última vez que Loki vio al Thor de su realidad, sólo pudo encontrar decepción; en esa mirada turquesa que apenas recordaba, ya no había amor ni nada de lo que alguna vez se le prometió. En el Thor que tenía en este momento, vió mucho más de lo que alguna vez imaginó posible y, entendió que era una oportunidad para restaurar los destinos que ya se había propuesto componer. 

—Hagamos esto— habló Loki capturando la atención de Thor. —Aún tengo cosas que hacer y arreglar pero, cuando termine, volveré y te buscaré.  
—¿Hablas en serio? — Sonrió Thor nervioso.  
—Lo hago.  
—Pero... Con arreglar te refieres a...  
—No puedo permitir que pase lo mismo en dos realidades. 

La sonrisa de Thor flaqueó y se desvaneció por completo dejando la misma expresión preocupada y devastada de antes, haciendo que Loki arrugara la frente y bufara.

—¿Y si mueres?  
—Dije que arreglaría y con arreglar me refiero a no morir.  
—¿Y que va a pasar con el sujeto de esa realidad?  
—Él sólo tendrá que sufrir por una más de las desapariciones de su hermano menor, no con su muerte.

—Eso es cruel— respingó Thor al recordar las tantas veces que sufrió por todas las muertes falsas y reales de Loki, el Loki que no era precisamente el mismo que tenía en frente.  
—¿Eso piensas?— Se burló Loki y esperó por la sonrisa y aprobación de Thor. —Ese es el trato, ¿lo aceptas?  
—Promete que volverás.

A Thor no le importaba todo lo que el plan de Loki implicaba, no le importaba si lo robaba de otra dimensión, no le importaba si no era el mismo con el que creció porque seguía siendo Loki. Aceptaría cualquier cosa para tenerlo a su lado y si eso implicaba esperarlo, lo haría. Thor nuevamente acunó una mano en el cuello de Loki, lo acercó a él para poder juntar sus frentes y con su pulgar frotó la piel a su alcance mientras esperaba, con el corazón acelerado, a que Loki confirmara.

—Lo haré— susurró Loki cuando dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Thor para tenerlo más cerca. En ese Thor que no era el suyo, encontró lo que había perdido del otro. Un amor innegable y devoto. —Hay algo más que quiero agregar— Loki deshizo el abrazo en el que se vio envuelto sin darse cuenta. —Cuando vuelva, espero encontrarte en forma, sin esas rastas en el cabello y esa bola en el abdomen.  
—Loki— rio Thor avergonzado. —Lo prometo, si quieres me dejo el cabello con el largo que a ti te gusta.

—No, no. Podrías cortártelo como en Sakaar, te quedaba bien.  
—Tu has...  
—He visto todo y es por eso que se lo que debo hacer.

Loki acarició la mejilla de Thor con ternura, evitando tocar la barba enredada de su hermano; después se alejó de él con una sonrisa de despedida, una de esas sonrisas que Thor sabía eran sinceras.

—¡Jura que volverás!— Reclamó Thor con un gritó desgarrado pero lleno de esperanza.

Loki no contestó, siguió su camino dándole la espalda a Thor; lo único que hizo fue alzar su mano derecha y, con ella, el teseracto, ese maldito cubo cósmico que le arrebató todo en el pasado. 

Después de que Thor vio a Loki desaparecer al entrar en un portal oscuro de ondas azules y verdes, se propuso a mejorar su vida y, a cumplir con su única parte del trato. 

Entrenó todos los días en todas las horas posibles, se cortó el cabello, dejó la comida chatarra y comenzó a coleccionar calendarios de distintos mundos. 

Todos y cada uno de los calendarios que tenía, marcaban un tiempo distinto; en algunos ya habían pasado siete años, en otros tres, en los de Midgard cinco y en los que hizo del antiguo e inexistente Asgard, cincuenta años. Cada que iba a un nuevo lugar, adquiría nuevos calendarios y asemejaba el tiempo transcurrido con los demás. Era una locura pero sólo así podía mantener un poco de esperanza.

Colgó en la pared de su camarote un calendario nuevo de Midgard, en cada mes había una foto diferente de gatos negros. El del mes de enero era un gato angora turco negro, con un pelaje bastante esponjoso, largo y muy bien acicalado; el gato estaba sentado en un cojín de terciopelo rojo, su postura lo hacía ver majestuoso como si fuera un Rey, un Rey de gatos.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Calendario de gatitos? Pudiste elegir paisajes o hasta flores— Alguien habló tras de él y rápidamente se giró para ver a quien se burlaba de su nuevo calendario.  
—Volviste— Thor jadeó al ver a Loki. Su cabello era más largo que la última vez que lo vio y vestía el traje que usaba el Loki que Thanos mató.  
—Dije que lo haría.

—Gracias, Loki— Thor rápidamente lo abrazó. Debería haberle preguntado cómo es que abordó la nave sin que nadie lo viera, pero eso que importaba; por fin tenía a su hermano vivo en sus brazos.  
—Ya, ya— Loki rodó los ojos pero correspondió el abrazo de Thor sintiéndose por fin en un lugar de pertenecía. —Veo que cumpliste con tu parte.  
—Tenía que hacerlo o seguro no evitaría tus apuñaladas.  
—Que inteligente.

Las manos de Thor acunaron el rostro de Loki para poder sostenerlo y mantener su mirada en la suya, lentamente una de ellas se fue desviando a su lugar favorito en el cuello de su hermano, ahí donde el calor era familiar y bienvenido.

—Te amo, Loki— dijo Thor sin dudar, murmurando sobre los labios de Loki, mirándolo fijamente y manteniendo la mano firme en su cuello.

En ese irreal momento, pudo ver la sonrisa más amplia de Loki, vio sus ojos llenarse de vida con un brillo que nunca antes imaginó ver en esa mirada esmeralda, también presenció el descenso de una lágrima que él mismo detuvo con un dedo.

Thor nunca supo qué pasó por la mente de su hermano en ese instante pero, su reacción fue suficiente para asegurarle que jamás volvería a perderlo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, por favor siéntanse libres de comentar ^^


End file.
